Sweet Little Nightmares
by SoulEater108
Summary: Amelie has a daughter? yes she does but no one knew about it and how is she unique to other vampires? is she good or is she bad? Tonight I will show you your sweet nightmares. it was called The founders daughter.
1. Chapter 1 My Fair Lady

Sweet Little Nightmares.

(Editing in process if it has ** at the top its been edited.)

**Ok this is my first Morganville fanfic. Sorry if the chapters are short.**

"Bite me Collins!" Eve Rosser's voice rang through the house as Her Roommate Shane Collins decided to insult her fashion sense, once again.

"You really sure you should be saying that around your Blood sucking boyfriend?" Shane said back knowing Michael would be able to hear him from upstairs with his vampire hearing.

Just as Eve was about to say some other rude words to Shane again they all heard an ear piercing scream. After a Moment of shock and panic they were both up on their feet running towards the hidden room which was were the scream had come from. As soon as they got up to the room Claire was on the floor shaking and looking over at a girl who looked round about their age. No she wasn't a girl she was a vampire.

She had large purple eyes that seemed to sparkle under the sight of the room, and her hair reached the small of her back and it was a beautiful violet colour. She wore what looked to be a gothic dress from Victorian times showing she was one of the older vampires, despite her teenage form.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you…" She spoke in a calm seductive voice and Shane found himself staring straight into her large purple eyes and not caring about Claire who was now looking up at him annoyed and still shaking while eve stayed down beside her.

"Who are you?" a voice from behind them said loudly as a boy with Blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes appeared standing next to Shane. The owner of the house, Michael Glass, former ghost.

The girl got up and slowly walked over to Michael as she kept her eyes locked on his blue ones.

"My names Victoria, you don't need to know my last name. Amelie said I could stay in her room in any founders house so I thought why not stay in the famous Glass house. You must be Michael glass, right?" she said in the same slow seductive voice. She was trying to make Michael fall for her like Shane had and he was still staring dreamily into her eyes.

"Yes and shouldn't I have been informed that you would be staying here seeing as this is my house." Michael kept his voice steady and calm seeing as he wouldn't be able to win a fight against her as he was trying not fall for her and it was really quite hard.

"Actually this is Amelie's house not yours. You are just residents living here."

This is when things changed and Claire tried to warn him about what the girl could do but she was too late because the girl had her hand stretched out in front of her in the shape you would make if you were to strangle someone and Michael's expression changed from serious to pain. She slowly lowered her hand and at the same time Michael was lowered down to his knees whilst choking from the invisible hand that was wrapped around his neck.

"Hey what the hell are you doing to him?" Shane had finally snapped out of his dreamlike feeling and was now in front of Michael cutting off the invisible grip the girl, Victoria had had around his throat.

"I'm not doing anything Shane Collins, you see I was only teaching him a lesson that should be learnt, and if you would all leave I would be extremely happy." She said as her large eyes flashed red and then back to their normal Purple.

They all backed away with Claire and eve bolting out the room straight away as the hidden door opened again and Michael went down then Shane after he had looked at her with a pissed of face. Instead of everyone going back down to the living room to discuss what had just happened they all seemed to take different roots with Michael bolting out the house into the night and Claire and eve locking there selves in their own rooms. This left Shane to sit down stairs and think things through by himself.

Tomorrow I shall show you your sweet little nightmare.

**Ok this is my first chapter if you have any question just ask me please review but don't be too harsh like I said and I won't update unless I get reviews, and like I said this is my first Morganville story so yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2 a ghost? where?

**THANKYOU Maria EduardaB, Claire Collins, Dragon50512, Sobia, 3verose for reviewing and I'm really happy that I'm gonna try make this chapter longer. So anyway I don't own Morganville vampire series I only own my characters. Blah. Blah. Blah. Oh and by the way I'm looking for another OC with unique ability's like mine and yeah just basically name age gender etc. and yes Shane is with Claire I'm just not that good with romance things but just to clear that up she is.**

Tears ran down the small child's pale face as the reality of her father's death sunk in.

"I will make those glass house residents feel the pain they have put us through father, I promise you that."

xxxxx

It had been a week since their first meeting with Elvira and Michael was still recovering from that meeting. The pain he felt that day he didn't think he would have to feel it ever again, but he was wrong.

It was daytime and Eve, Shane and Claire had all decided to go out even though they didn't want to leave Michael in the company of Elvira. Michael sat on the couch in the living room playing his and Shanes favourite zombie killing game and kept ripping the heads of zombies while trying to beat Shanes high score. Sadly he was failing at it, even if he was a vampire Shane was still the best at that game even though Michael would never admit it.

"Today Michael Glass I show you your sweet little nightmare" Elvira whispered to herself as she walked slowly down the stairs and leapt gracefully from the bottom step onto the couch sitting beside Michael.

"Can I play to…Michael Glass?" she said in the most innocent voice she could make.

"I'm finished playing" Michael said as he turned the game off and put the controller down but before he could get up and leave Elvira looked straight into his eyes again and Michael could only stare back not able to look away. Her eyes started to turn a dark crimson red as they made him feel some of the pain he had felt in the past.

Michael felt Oliver's teeth sink into his neck again and again and the pain just got worse each time and he couldn't do anything at all, he was powerless against her. He felt the pain of dying over and over again each night then reforming in the morning and it felt like he was becoming a ghost again but she couldn't do that to him, could she?. He felt the bite mark forming on his neck and the blood dripping out of it covering his neck in the shiny crimson liquid the dripped down onto his shirt coating it in red. "vampires cant bleed" he thought now going into a state of panic as everything started going black and the last words he heard before giving into the darkness were "your sweet little nightmare has only began…Michael Glass"

xxxxx

"What the hell did that bitch do to Michael! and why is she staying with us?!" Eve shouted at Shane and Claire as they started making their way back to glass house.

"Calm it Eve I want to know to but shouting at us won't do any good will it?" Shane said to her trying to sound calm but his voice was cracking and you could here he was worried.

"Hey CB you in there?" Eve said while waving her hand in front of Claire who was looking off into the distance not paying attention until she jumped at the sight of Eve in front of her.

"Yeah. Sorry I was just thinking I can go talk to Amelie about this maybe she can tell me something" Claire replied still Abit freaked out from seeing the pale Goth girl in front of her.

"yeah but let's get home first I don't like that we left Michael on his own with her I mean she's creepy" Shane said while pulling Claire closer to him and wrapping one of his arms around her waist as they walked.

"Do you really have to be like that here! Ok well I would be like that if Michael could come out in the sunlight but it's just the fact your to close!" Eve screeched but Shane and Claire just laughed at her and Claire hugged Shane as they walked side by side with even storming off ahead of them.

They went up to the front door of Glass house and it was now night by the time they got back to the house, Claire could tell just by the houses power that something wasn't right, but she couldn't tell what it was.

Claire was the first to walk in and as she walked into to the living room while even and Shane were pushing each other as both of them tried to get through the door at the same time, idiots. She saw blood on the couch and then Michaels hand was peering out the side of the couch. She immediately ran over and when she ran around the other side of the couch she saw Michael covered in blood lying on the floor still breathing but unconscious and she screamed while running to the side of him catching Shane and Eve's attention.

"Michael! Wake up!" she screamed while shaking him trying to get him to wake up.

"Claire!? What is it what's happened!?" Shane shouted as he and Eve ran through seeing her kneeling on the ground her shirt covered in blood since Michaels head was on her lap as she tried to wake him up.

"Michael!" Eve screamed while running over to him and Shane stood there frozen, he'd seen Claire, Alyssa and his mum die and he didn't want to see Michael, his best friend die either.

"Shane don't just stand there do something!" Eve shouted at him and it got his attention.

"I'm going to kill that vampire even if her mother is the founder!" and then he ran up the stairs and hit the button to open the hidden door so hard that a crack formed in the wall.

"What the hell did- where the hell are you?" Shane shouted as he looked around the room finding her nowhere. He finnaly gave up and went down stairs where they had put Michael on the couch. Eve had fallen asleep next to him while Claire was cleaning up the blood that was on the floor.

"Did you find her?" Claire asked Shane sounding scared and worried.

"No she's not up there. How's Mikey doing?" he asked her while coming down and wiping up the blood as well.

"He should be up soon but shouldn't the bite mark be healed by now? I mean because of his vampire healing" she said while they both finished cleaning up the blood and headed for the kitchen.

The sun should rise soon.

"Maybe it's something she did you know like stopped his vampire healing somehow" he replied not sounding very convinced with his answer.

Their conversation continued until the first ray of sun crept into the kitchen as they walked back through the living room holding hands. When they got into the living room Michael was on the floor hunched over with his hands on his stomach and even was still asleep.

"Michael! What is it?! What's wrong?!" Claire screeched while running over to him with Shane behind her.

"Mikey what's happened?!" Shane shouted as he was about to put his hand on Michael's back but instead of it touching his back it went straight through him as his body became more transparent.

"Find her…and kill her!" Michael said faintly before he disappeared completely leaving Shane and Claire speechless with even just waking up yawning.

"Hey what's with the shocked faces? Wait have I smudged my makeup?!" Eve said while putting her hands up to her face as if trying to see what's wrong with her make up.

"It's nothing like that but it's about your vampy boyfriend or ghost boyfriend now. Michael's a ghost again." Shane said.

Tomorrow I shall show you your sweet little nightmare.

**So that's my next chapter I hope you like it. One thing is im letting my brain take charge of this story so if my brain decides to kill someone well I'm gonna let it but hopefully it won't and can you guys help me decide what Genre this is. Keep the reviews coming my children wow sounded like Amelie there o.o the more reviews the faster I start writing the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 God help us all

**OMG I CANT BELIEVE I FORGOT MISTSOFMYMIND! SORRY NOW YOU GET A REALLY BIG MENTION FOR ME BEING AN IDIOT. THANK YOU MISTSOFMYMIND! Tada! If I forget you this is what you'll get a great big shout out lol btw read her stories there really good! And I will add your OC in later on cause I'm not sure I'm gonna fit her in just yet. Ok thank you 3verose, Mistsofmymind, Sobia, Maria EduardaB and Claire Collins! Thank you all for reviewing! Now I shall get on with the story! And by the way if there are any bits in bold its song lyrics. I don't own this blah blah blah**

The Childlike girl walked until she was looking at a town and a black limo was waiting outside. A tall woman with white blonde hair and icy blue eyes walked out of it and greeted the girl.

"Welcome my child why are you here?" she spoke in much more kind voice to her than she had spoken to anyone as she led the girl into the limo.

"I'm here to avenge father's death." The girl spoke her voice serious and Abit shaky from saying father.

"when did your father die? What happened? And who did it?" the tall woman said sounding shocked as she pulled the girl into a hug.

The only thing the girl could say was "Glass House"

xxxxx

Glass house was silent and dark even if there were people in it you wouldn't be able to tell.

They were all sitting silently in the living room no one knowing what to do until Claire got up and headed for the stairs.

"Claire? Where are you going?" Shane asked while getting up and walking closer to her, eve just sat on the couch not paying any attention she was just waiting for her boyfriend to return to her.

"I'm going up to the hidden room and you're staying here I won't let you come up your just going to start a fight." Claire said starting to walk up the stairs until Shane grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Promise me you'll come back down Claire. I can't lose you" he said seriously and he hugged her not letting his grip loosen.

"I promise Shane, I do and you'll never lose me, I will always be there" she remembered the time when Shane thought he'd lost her and tried to kill himself because he couldn't live without her.

"good." Then he kissed her forehead and reluctantly let her go but watched her until she got to the top step and she disappeared upstairs.

As the hidden door opened Claire stepped through it immediately hearing the creepy singing coming from upstairs.

"London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down my fair lady." Claire froze about to turn back but it was too late. The door had already shut and the singing had stopped.

"You can't just sit there forever can you...Claire Danvers" Elvira said from inside the hidden room waiting for her next target to walk up.

As Claire started to walk again she felt a cold spot around her. Michael. She knew he was trying to stop her from going up but what else could she do? She was trapped.

When she entered the hidden room she was face to face with Elvira who was standing right in front of her making her let out a screech.

Elvira laughed "no one can here you scream up here. And only I can let you out" her voice now changing from childlike to a voice that actually suited her, it was serious and evil. "Oh gods help me! Someone help me!" she shouted in her mind but no one was coming to save her the only thing that could help her was a ghost that could only stand there and watch, no he could go down and try get Shane and Eve to come up yes there was still hope for her. But not enough to stop this from happening. "you won't feel a thing"

Her Eyes locked with Elvira's and then she felt it. Magnus snapping her neck. Snap, snap, snap. Who knows how many more times her neck was snapped until she let out a high pitched shriek as the pain became unbearable but Elvira just laughed at her pain. Then everything went dark. "your sweet little nightmare has only began…Claire Danvers"

**It was a lie when she smiled and said you won't feel a thing.**

When Claire woke up everything was still dark until her eyes adjusted to the light. she was still in the same room but Elvira was gone and her neck was aching like it really had been snapped. Cold was surrounding her meaning Michael was there. The sun must have started going down when she saw the shape of Michael start to appear slowly until he was fully there lying on the floor gasping for breath. She wanted to speak but it was to painful to just move her neck let alone trying to speak.

"Claire! Are you ok?!" Michael shouted while getting up and going over to her.

She shook her head since the fact she couldn't move her head of neck without pain shooting through her.

"ok this is gonna hurt Claire and I'm sorry this happen to you" he was genuinely sorry you could hear it in his voice as he scooped her up into his arms making pain shoot through her again. She would scream if she could.

xxxxx

Shane paced downstairs waiting for Claire to come back down. It had been at least 5 hours since she went up. He was remembering everything he loved about Claire.

**She said boy could I tell you a wonderful thing? I know I shouldn't say this but I really believe I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me.**

**Life can do terrible things.**

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Michael came rushing down the stairs with Claire in his arms.

"Elvira didn't let her speak she just did the same thing to her as she did to me" Michael said while putting her down on the couch. Claire had tears in her eyes, she was in terrible pain.

**She said boy could I tell you a terrible thing? It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks. Please don't be sad now I really believe that you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me.**

Tomorrow I shall show you your sweet little nightmares.

**Hmm that was depressing wasn't it? Oops ill try make it niced next chapter ok! Ok I made a track list as I was listening to music during this.**

**1. Helena (so long and goodnight) bu my chemical romance**

**2. The Dilemma by you me at six**

**3. Disenchanted by my chemical romance**

**4. The Silence by Mayday Parade**

**5. My happy ending by avril lavinge**

**6. Terrible things by mayday parade**

**Well that's my track list it took me the whole day to write this chapter so here it is hope you like it! Sorry about the shortness off this chapter L**


	4. Chapter 4 father?

**Ok thanks everyone who reviewed! Sorry just can't be bothered saying all the names but I'll do it next chapter ok. I don't own Morganville ladadada.**

As the girl and the older woman sat in the limo the older woman spoke first.

"From now on my dear sister call me your mother. I am deeply sorry that our father died but you must know I did not get on very well with him" her tone changed o its normal serious voice.

"I will call you my mother but he was still our father and they will pay. I will make them."

xxxxx

It was now December first and they hadn't seen or heard from Elvira for at least 2 weeks. It now felt like Michael was becoming a ghost more and more and that one day he would be gone, no one brought it up but they were all thinking the same thing, _how many days will it be until he really is a ghost?, will he be here for Christmas?._ These were only some of the thoughts that ran through their heads but it was now time to start planning how to stop her and find her fast before she could get to Eve or Shane.

Claire woke up and went and checked outside the window, she did this every day to make sure she wasn't there but instead of being greeted by the sight of snow. She always felt happier when it was snowing maybe it was because it felt more like Christmas, well no one really knew why she liked it but everyone loves snow. Her neck was still sore but the pain was bearable now even if it did hurt just to turn around to look at something.

Just as she was about to get changed out of her PJs she felt cold settle around her.

"Michael why do you always come in my room when I'm about to get changed." She said getting ready to get changed.

"I swear to god Michael if you don't get out my room I'll get changed here and now in front of you."

The cold spot stayed where it was.

"Ok Michael if you're trying to tell me something move away if you're not stay where you are"

The cold spot faded.

"Is it that I shouldn't go out?"

The cold spot came back.

"Is she back?"

The cold spot moved away.

Before she could think she ran out her room looking for her. She ran to the top of the stairs and when she looked down she screamed.

"Shane!" she screamed running down the stairs full speed nearly falling.

Shane was lying at the bottom of the stairs uncurious.

"Shane please wakes up! Please just wake up!" she shouldn't putting Shanes head on her lap as she kneeled down.

Then she heard a childish laugh behind her.

"Why are you attacking us all!? Who are you?" Claire screamed while shutting her eyes tightly.

"I'm not going to tell you right now but try work this out. You made my father die"

Then she heard the door close silently and she opened her eyes and turned around. She was gone.

She dragged Shane's heavy motionless body over to the couch where she lay next to him until she felt he was safe. She had never really looked at him when he was sleeping but he looked younger a lot younger and more teenage.

**Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel.**

She lay there with him just watching him for what seemed like forever but was really only a few minutes until she got up and walked through to the kitchen.

"Coffee really need coffee" she mumbled to herself sleepily.

Once she had got her coffee and stood holding it in both hands to warm her up she felt coldness wrap around her.

"God Michael its cold enough without you making it any colder. No offence meant though"

Once her coffee had cooled she heard a thump come from the living room and walked through holding another cup for Shane when he woke up which he had and was now lying across the floor from falling.

"Could have done that Abit more gracefully don't you think?" she said jokingly while putting the coffee down and helping him back up onto the couch.

"You ok? I mean I saw you lying at the bottom of the stairs" her voice had changed to worried now.

"Yeah don't worry I'm fine. Nothings broken just got a bit of a headache and a need to kill that bitch" Shane replied sounding pissed off.

"We all do and like I said I'm going over to see Amelie after I go see Myrnin"

"You're not going anywhere actually." The childlike voice came from the stair's and when she turned her attention to them sure enough she was there standing like a ghost on the bottom step.

"Shane close your eyes" her voice was steady and calm as she closed her eyes.

"closing your eyes won't do you any good I can easily just hurt you some other way I mean I am a vampire unless you forgot that." She replied her tone changing from childlike to serious and that's when she could be scary and intimidating.

"Who is your father? Please for once just tell me" Claire replied cutting of Shane every time he tried to speak.

She got no reply all she got was silence and footsteps approaching her. Then she felt the cold breath against her ear as Elvira whispered "I'll give you one hint, Amelie is my sister not my mother" and then she was gone in a flash of vampire speed just gone.

She opened her eyes expecting to see her in front of her but she wasn't which I guess wasn't that bad.

"You can open your eyes now Shane and well I figured something out." She spoke in the same calm tone but it was starting to break.

Shane opened his eyes and looked up at Claire. "what did you figure out Claire?" his voice had changed as well so worried and concerned but it quickly changed back to angry.

"Her father is Bishop"

Tomorrow I shall show you your sweet little nightmares.

**Well there you go for my fourth chapter I hope it's good I mean I did this quite quickly, yeah I shouldn't do it quickly next time and for once it wasn't as depressing which is good right? Unless you like all that depressing stuff. Sorry I'm just saying random stuff now. Anyway thank you and review for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 the founder

**Ok guys thanks everyone for reviewing once again can't be bother lol. Right this chapter might be Abit shorter cause this is more based on Amelie and Elvira it won't be long that's all I'm gonna say and I'm not doing the start bit like with the two people cause well it's gonna be about them anyway but here you go.**

Elvira walked slowly down each street. It was night and everything was dark she saw some vampires running through alleys and streets but she didn't stop she had something she needed to do. When she got to the place she looking for the receptionist didn't seem to recognise her and foolishly asked her "I'm sorry Amelie isn't excepting visitors at this hour but what is your name so she can know who it is"

"My name is Elvira Raven and I am here to see my sister or mother is what she would prefer me to call her"

"I'm so sorry! I'll let you in right away!" the receptionist said rushing off and opening the door to the office.

Elvira walked in coming face to face with the founder of Morganville or the ice queen as so many people called her that if they have encountered her. She took one of the two seat in front of the desk.

"What is it you need coming to me at this hour?" Amelie said not glancing up from the papers she was reading since she knew straight away who it was at the door.

"I think you know why I am here sister" she spat the words at her like they were poison.

"Now why have you suddenly changed when you are around me and I am afraid you won't get what you want, child" Amelie said now looking up at her sister with cold icy blue eyes that looked deep down into your soul.

"I will get what I want and you know it. I am the stronger one sister I can kill you and I will if it means I get power over your stupid little town of Morganville" she rose up from her chair eyes turning a dark crimson red ready to strike at her next victim.

"Would you really go as far as killing your own sister to get revenge for father's death and gain control of Morganville? You know how hat turned out last time and believe me killing me is the last thing you want to do after all the damage you have caused to the Glass house residents" Amelie rose up out of her chair as well, pressing her palms into the desk enough to make small dents and cracks in it.

Before Amelie could speak another word or sentence her eyes locked with her sisters dark crimson eyes and Elvira smiled knowing she had her now, frozen unable to move all she had to was kill her now and she would have control, she would have power and that and avenging her father's death was the only thing she wanted. The only thing she desired.

"Your sweet little nightmare is about to end, my dear sister"

Then Elvira snatched her sisters neck and ripped it right off with extreme vampire power.

Amelies body fell lifelessly to the ground and Elvira held up her head with her icy blue eyes still open. The light had left her eyes and now she was nothing but a useless head.

Still holding her she walked out with a devilish grin still holding her sisters head. The receptionist shrieked at the sight of the founders head in the girls hands but she just kept walking getting stares from everyone she past but she ignored the shrieks and screams and kept walking until she reached glass house.

She opened the door and chucked the head in and left leaving no sign of why she did it but only that Morganville was about to be plunged into chaos where protection didn't mean a thing any more.

Tomorrow your sweet little nightmare begins.

**Ok so I said this would be short and here it is I hope you liked it and I'm not really sure why but I just wanted to kill off Amelie because I can never write her well she's to formal and posh but here you go! And notice how I changed the last line :)**


	6. Chapter 6 from bad to worse

**Ok here we go for the 6****th**** chapter. I think I'm gonna try doing this from peoples points of views and see how I get on with that. Please tell me your opinion on it thanks and this chapter is basically set when the last chapter is going on ok =)**

CLAIRE

My dreams were invaded by nightmares and shadows. It was scary and then a faint voice that sounded very familiar called out.

"_Your sweet little nightmare is about to end, my dear sister_"

That's when I woke up with a Stabbing pain in my wrist. I would have screamed if my scream had not got stuck in the back of my throat trying to force its way up. As the pain got worse, I couldn't force myself to look down but the pain got worse and worse and when I looked down I saw the bracelet, Amelie's protection bracelet. It was cutting into my arm and it hurt. _Oh god! Oh god! It's going to cut my hand off!_

That's when I let the scream that was stuck in my throat out. It was a high pitched shriek that echoed through the house. Then my door slammed open and Shane bolted in and was beside me in an instant. I fi didn't know him I would have said he was a vampire but I do know him and I know he isn't a vampire because he would never become one. Ever.

"Claire what is it!? What's happened?!" he asked, well it was more of shout than a question.

Before I could answer him he looked down and saw the blood all over my wrist and hand and the bracelet that was eating its way down into my bone. I forced myself to look at it again and it was a sight I wish I never had to see. I could see my bone now snd I could hardly see the bracelet until it snapped and fell onto the bed covered in my blood. I wasn't one to cry and let my tears flow but I couldn't help it the pain was just too much.

"Michael! Eve get a first aid kit now!" Shane shouted out the door and then there were loud thumping down the stairs which could be described as a pack of elephants. That's when Eve let out a High pitched scream but it wasn't because of pain it was more shock and horror. Shane then got up and bolted out of the room with me trailing behind leaving a long trail of blood that was dripping out of the big gash right around my wrist. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I felt the cold breeze from outside, I also saw Shane, Eve and Michael staring at something and when I followed there gaze the sight of what I saw terrified me enough to nearly fall down the last few steps but Shane caught me before I could.

"I-is that Amelie's…" I couldn't bring myself to say the last words as I looked down in horror at the severed head lying on the cold floor just a bit from the open door.

"Yes" Michael replied in a monotone voice it was either from shock or well there was nothing else it could be it had to be shock.

We all stood there unmoving until I felt something wrapping around my wrist but everyone was still standing staring at the head. So I let out a screech and twisted kicking the person in the side but that was when I realized he was wearing a bizarre outfit with beach flip-flops. Myrnin.

"Myrnin what the hell?! When the hell?!" I screamed or more shouted at him as he steadied his self and continued wrapping the bandage around my wrist.

"Well you see I sensed something wrong when I saw that very creepy girl walked over here with a severed head which looked very interesting may I add. So I followed her and snuck in after noticing who's head it was, then I smelt you blood and well your blood is rather tasty you know…" he trailed off I could hardly understand what he was saying after this but It was something a about a cat chasing a dog chasing a rat? I'm not that sure but my wrist was now fully wrapped and Michael Shane and even were looking a Myrnin like his head was about to explode.

"I'll go get him blood before he goes…well mental" Michael said while walking through to the kitchen. Then I heard a loud crash not just a crash on something falling over but more like the whole kitchen being torn apart sound. Then the scream, the scream that sent shivers down your spine and made you blood curl. No one moved an inch and no one breathed. I'm not sure why none of us didn't go through but the scream came to a sudden stop as Elvira Skipped out of the kitchen looking like a creepy child.

"I hope you like my new pet" she said childishly as Michael walked out of the kitchen gripping open a blood bag and finishing the contents in seconds.

_Oh god no! Michael no!_ I screamed at him in my mind as the bloody bite mark in his neck healed and he wiped the blood that was now dripping from his mouth.

The sight of him like his scared me it terrified me and sent chills through my body as he stared straight into my eyes. There was pain in his Eyes and terror. Elvira was the Blood sister of Naomi and Amelie of course she could control people but why had none of remembered that. God we were all idiots. Then out the corner of my eyes I saw Eve walking towards Michael and his gaze snapped to her straight away.

"Eve no!" Shane and I shouted at the same time grabbing her as Myrnin came behind us and restrained her so she couldn't move.

"We have to help him! Please we have to!" she shouted at us fighting to get free but it was useless.

Seeing my best friend struggle like this was breaking my heart because I knew if that was Shane I would be doing the exact same thing I would be fighting hard to get near him, and that's when everything hit me at once like a train smashing into my body and dragging me along. I fell to my knees sobbing as the reality of our situation sunk in. we were all going to die oh my god we were all dead! We have no protection anymore!

Your sweet little Nightmare had begun.

**Well here you go remember and tell me your views on this with the view point of Claire. I'm actually quite proud of this chapter as well. Tell me if you want another view point for the next chapter, the length will depend on the character and also tell me the character you want it done on. Thanks for all the reviews I'm am extremely happy as this is my most successful story! Ill update asap as well.**


	7. Chapter 7 Help us all

**Ok gonna do Abit of this on Shane and Abit of this on Claire and maybe Abit on Michael ok. Ok thanks for the reviews! I love you all!**

CLAIRE

I sat on the freezing floor crying while Elvira and Michael laughed. I was tempted to shout something back at them or just attack but I was defenceless.

"Hey what's wrong?" Shane whispered into my ear crouching down next to me and pulling me closer.

It's hard to answer the question 'what's wrong?' when nothings right. Instead I just stayed silent trying to stop myself as the tears flowed down my face, but I felt Shanes thumb gently wipe away the tears as he whispered things to me to help me calm down but they just made me feel more frustrated and stressed. After a few minutes of this I stopped myself and just closed my eyes trying to forget everything like the fact we have no protection anymore and that this is glass house not Danvers or Collins or Rosser house.

Myrnin was still restraining Eve as she kicked and shouted at Myrnin to get free but she soon just stopped and sank down with Myrnin beside her and he looked genuinely worried but he told eve everything was ok even if he was looking at her neck Abit.

"Out. Get out all of you." Michael told us his voice wasn't raised yet.

"Hey Mikey come on this isn't you" Shane was trying to get through to Michael but Michael was having none of it.

"I said get the hell out of my house!" Michael shouted at us and I felt something pull at my ankles and found myself being dragged out and thrown out into the night along with Eve, Shane and Myrnin and then the door slammed shut. I rolled down the steps and then before I could really know what was happening something landed on top of me making me groan in pain as they got up. Noticing the black fishnet tights and the red and black skull dress with the great black doc martins I realised it was Eve and her makeup was now running down her face. She squealed as she realised she landed on me and helped me to my feet.

"I'm so sorry Claire bear!" she squeaked and pulled me into a tight hug, more from the need of a hug than the fact shed rolled over and sat on me.

"Hey it's gonna be ok everything's gonna be fine" I whispered back to her while hugging her in reassurance.

"I know none of you want to hear this but well its night well you lot have no protection, Amelie's dead and well a crazy psychopath is running Morganville and I have to go feed Bob" Myrnin said earning glares from all of us.

"Myrnin you are not leaving us out here." I said while walking over to him and standing not that far from him as I glared at him unhappy and worried and shocked.

"Sorry I have to feed Bob I can't let him starve or let frank starve either oh well farewell and have a lovely night" Then he ran off in a blur at vampire speed leaving all of us defenceless outside at night, in Morganville a town ridden with vampires. _Welcome to Morganville just don't stay out after dark._

We sat on the side of the road just a small bit away from glass house so we could hopefully not very likely though run back there if a vampire did attack us because no one would let us into their house anymore no matter what the doors would be locked shut.

"How are you?" Shane asked me he must have sensed what I was feeling.

I was feeling a lot of things right now; Brocken, useless, alone even though I had my friends, clueless, confused, betrayed, Fragile, on the verge of tears, about to break down, pathetic, I feel like I'm just going to fall apart and that I'm not good enough but out of all the things I was feeling I chose 4 letters, one word, lots of meanings.

"Fine"

He didn't ask me anything else or say anything else he knew I wasn't fine he knew I was lying but anyone could see that.

SHANE

She smiles and says she's fine but her eyes tell a different story.

I would never be able to understand what she's feeling I will never be able to say anything that could help her so I just stay quiet and hope someone else can help her because I just can't do anything right.

I cannot believe I want to kill my best friend. I never thought this would happen maybe that's why but the way he's emotionally hurting eve it, it can just make me want to kill him and call him a bastard because right now that's what he is to me. In my mind I can tell that I'm slowly giving up but I can't let anyone think I did so we all just sit there freezing in silence but I decide to pull them both closer to me knowing that's the only thing I can do to comfort them both and try keep them warm.

MICHEAL

_This isn't me! It isn't me! Someone help me! But the craving its so hard to fight its just so hard I need it I need the blood I need to feel it down my throat. Wait no that was never me! Even when I was a vampire! Oh great now I'm arguing with myself. I swear I'm turning into Myrnin. Focus Michael! _

"Fighting it isn't going to do anything because she see Michael im stronger than Naomi and Amelie because my father trained me to do this" she put on a sweet smile and then. She kissed me and even though I didn't want to I felt my arms wrap around her and kiss her back.

_No! You sick bitch I'm with eve!_

Once she broke of the kiss she said to me "your all mine now and you'll help me rule Morganville and we can be together for ever. Side by side with your little eve out of the way it should be fun don't you think?"

"That's all I've ever wanted since you came here my queen" she was making me say this she was controlling my voice! I don't want you I wanted to shout but I couldn't it was useless trying. For now I have to wait for Shane to do the right thing and that is to kill both of us quickly.

Your sweet little nightmare has begun.

**Well that's that chapter done and it was longer this time. I hope you liked it and remember I will take suggestion's on what to do so don't be shy people!**


	8. Chapter 8 red

**Let's go people its writing time! Woo! Sorry I'm hyper I mean who isn't during December! IT'S CHRISTMAS GUYS! Well not exactly Christmas day but you get what I mean oh and I might use some quotes from the actual books as well ok guysssss! Sorry lol. Also warning this could be Abit of a depressing ish chapter but I might add a fight scene or something at the end of it to leave it on a cliff-hanger. I would also like to add another thing, Sam is in this ok because well he isn't dead ok.**

CLAIRE

We sat out in the freezing cold as the sun started rising. I guess we were fortunate we didn't get attacked by a vampire then.

"Hey you ok?" Shane asked me for about the tenth time.

"I swear if you ask me if I'm ok one more time I am going to smack my face against the wall just to punish you." I snapped at him.

I need coffee. Then I heard a door open and we all turned round to see Michael standing at the door looking menacing and evil. He was holding a black and white skull suitcase.

"Hey Franken Bitch catch." Michael shouted as he chucked the suit case at us but more aimed at eve and we had just enough time to move before the suit case smacked down onto the road and spilt out its contents of Eve's clothes, mostly gothic stuff but there were some normal stuff. I looked over at her and she was about to break down in tears. Oh god this cannot be happening, and to make things worse she appeared. Elvira stood beside Michael holding my suit case and Shane's. She chucked them further though. They went flying through the air and landed in the middle of the road just as a car went past and ran right over both of our suitcases.

"it's not like you'll need this stuff though I mean you have nowhere to stay" Elvira said Abit to brightly for what they'd have liked and then she did something terrible, she kissed him. She kissed Michael and Michael kissed her back then when they broke of the kiss he looked straight into Eve's eyes and said "you're just a gothic bitch who I never loved" then he laughed. It was an evil sour laugh and it defiantly wasn't his.

Then he went back in and came out with a guitar we all gave him for his birthday and he snapped it by the neck and then he just ripped the whole thing apart and threw it away.

"One more thing get away from OUR house"

I stared straight into his eyes and they were just pure evil until I saw something change Abit, he was fighting it but he couldn't do it. They stayed like that for a few seconds until they just switched back to menacing and evil then he just slammed the door on us.

I immediately went over to eve who had now broken down in a fit of tears ruining her make up more.

"Hey it's ok. It's not the real him you know that" I told in my most calm voice and I looked over at Shane who looked like he didn't know what do and just stood there awkwardly. When I looked back at eve she stopped crying and looked up at me forcing a smile and small laugh.

"Yeah I guess your right CB" I could still here the pain in her voice.

EVE

I fake a smile, I force a laugh but deep inside I'm dying. My heart was taken by you. My heart was broken by you, and now my heart is in pieces because of you.

I know Claire said he was being controlled and it wasn't him but it sure hell looked like he wanted hat and that he ment it. I tried to keep myself smiling but it's hard when your hearts in pieces and you can't do anything about it because it's gone. My heart is gone it feels like it's been ripped out and put back in only to be shattered and abused but the amazing part is how I can still love him even after all the shit he's putting me through.

The worst kind of pain is when you're smiling just to stop the tears from falling.

"Claire? Can we not go see Myrnin? I mean stay with him?" I said as loud as I could which still wasn't very loud and it didn't help I was starving and my throat was so dry.

"Maybe I mean we can try and if that fails we can try Hannah or even Richard." She told me and out of the corner of my eye I think I saw Shane roll his eyes when she said Richard.

"well its worth a try so let's go"

I got up and grabbed my suitcase and just piled everything into it and zipped it up, my hands were shaking which made it worse. Then I felt the suitcase be taken out of my hand and look around to see that Shane had taken mine and Claire's.

"Where's yours?" I asked him seeing that he didn't have it.

"There isn't really much I can take after the car ran over it luckily Claire's didn't get a beaten but hey I can live without it ill just raid some store or something and eve stay strong we will get him back you know that." He told me doing his best to cheer me up and it worked sort of.

Stay strong…easy to say, hard to do but I can try my best and remember I will get him back but I don't know if I can forgive him when I do get him back.

xxxxx

We walked for about an hour until we got to the day house or what was left of the day house that is. It was smashed down and nothing was really left of it now. My thirst thought was where is Granma day? But it was obvious none of us wanted to say anything so we just kept walking until we got to the entrance to Myrnin's lab.

We walked down into the lab and it was pitch black until Claire fumbled around for the light switch and when she found it everything started buzzing as the lights powered up I saw a sight that terrified me. I felt like I was in a horror movie.

CLAIRE

_Oh no! Oh god no! _I couldn't believe what I was seeing I just couldn't. The blood it was everywhere and the walls had marks that looked like fingers had shredded down it. Then the body. The pale body with the red hair lying in the middle of the room covered in blood with a stake sticking out of there chest they weren't dead but _he_ was dying and it must have been slow and painful.

**Ta da! Who do you think it is and it should be quite easy to guess but yeah lol so here it is for you! 8****th**** chapter and 8 is so symmetrical!**


	9. Chapter 9 Revenge of Two

**Ok hey guys I'm back. Sorry for not writing for ages, but my cats fine now so yeah I can start writing again =)**

NORMAL POV

"Sam!" Claire screeched and ran across the messy lab dodging, stacks of books and tables and all sorts of stuff just to get To Sam Glass Michaels grandfather. They looked very similar it was just the red hair and freckles but they both had the same Blue eyes.

His eyes were closed when they all got to him but Claire had done this quite a few times now and she knew he was still alive.

"Shane! Grab the stake and when I say pull it out you just pull it out ok!" Claire shouted at Shane as he darted around her and gripped the stake in Sam's chest.

"3…2….1. Now!" Claire shouted as Shane yanked the stake out of Sam's chest as Sam's eyes flew open and he shook like he was having a fit.

"Sam? Are you ok? Who did this to you?" Claire asked Sam as he sat up looking paler than a vampire normally looked.

"I don't know. I came here to ask Myrnin if he had seen Amelie's sister after you know the indecent… and when I got here he wasn't here so I turned to leave and that's all I remember" He told them his voice sounding shaky.

"Give me a couple of minutes and I'll be better."

"Frank…he can tell us who did it." Eve whispered more to herself than any of us.

"No way in hell" Shane sounded angry but his tone quickly changed when he saw how Eve looked. She looked sad and lonely and the gothic makeup that was now dripping down her face made it her look even worse.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it to sound like that Eve"

"no, it was my fault for saying it…" Eve whispered back to him as Shane got up and went over to her and took her into a hug, the moment was slowly ruined when the black and white paper thin flickering image of frank Collins appeared at the other end of the lab.

"Wow the vampy Glass boy leave you then" The crackling deep voice said and gave a laugh that was more like someone choking. The voice was of course from Shane's dad who he hated.

"Says the brain in a jar" Eve shot back at him.

"At least I have a brain that works" He gave another deep crackling laugh.

"Lay off her unless you want me to go get that brain and smash it so it turns to mush." Shane shot back at him muttering some other stuff after although Claire didn't really hear it.

"Just tell us who staked Sam? And where's Myrnin?" Claire asked Frank trying not to sound angry or frustrated.

"Just because I have nothing better to do I'll tell you. Oliver, he looked pretty shaken up as well"

"Wait, Oliver as in creepy coffee shop my boss Oliver?" Eve asked now sounding louder and looking across at Frank.

"No the tooth fairy Oliver. Who do you think? And Myrnin he hasn't come back since he left running after that girl with Amelie's head." Frank told them and for once he didn't sound as evil and cruel.

"He said he was coming back here once he left us. Come on we have to go look for him who knows what happened especially if Oliver's out there and probably like Michael he's fallen to Elvira's servant status" Claire said while getting up and helping Sam up even though he didn't really need it and the stake wound had now completely healed and except for the blood around where the stake had been he looked perfectly normal again.

Franks image flickered before disappearing and they all started walking out through the trap door until A black figure stood in front of them. The alley was dark and none of them could make out who was standing in front of them but it was definitely a Man and a tall him at that. Then another person stepped out from behind him, this time it was a Woman this time.

"Why did I know she was going to be here?" The man said sounding bored. They all knew that voice and they knew it to well. Francois.

"Stop talking we need her. We need our little pet Claire" The woman snapped at Francois then her voice changed to a calmer and slower tone. Yasandre.

"No way in hell are you getting her!" Shane shouted at them and pushed Claire behind him.

"Foolish child." Yasandre spoke in her deep slow voice while Francois made a quick movement that none of them not even Sam saw coming. He grabbed Shane by the neck and pushed him into eve and Sam as they fell down the stairs of the trap door while Yasandre grabbed Claire.

"With any luck his neck will break and he'll die along with the others" then she slammed the trap door shut and ran while carrying Claire. She had no idea where she was going but she knew this was bad especially since she thought they were dead or at least locked up for good. And these vampires had revenge in mind.

Sweet Little Nightmare.

**Ok I am so sorry for not updating its just I haven't had any inspiration so basically writers block and I'm also changing the name of the story. Also sorry its quite short, and I'm not very good at writing Francois and Yasandre but I tried my best to do it.**


	10. Chapter 10

hey sorry I haven't updated again but i wont be able to update until after chirstmas so yeah, MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
